A Feather Light Kiss
by Kajune
Summary: -69Uni- Wherever she is, Mukuro is always there, protecting her. Slight 6996


**Title **: A Feather Light Kiss

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : General

**Warning **: OCness.

**Summary **: -69Uni- Wherever she is, Mukuro is always there, protecting her. Slight 6996

---

Reborn knew how much Mukuro hated being in the Vendicare, and how much more miserable he would be if he was dressed in one of Haru's craziest cosplaying outfits as well. So he made a deal with Mukuro, who was very willing to trade anything to avoid living in his worst nightmares. Though the world of ten years later is free from Byakuran, it is still filled with sorrow. Uni, who is the current boss of the Giglio Nero Family and the Arcobalenos, wishes to see her mother again so much, and those who protected her with all their might. The Shoichi of her time has allowed her to use his time machine to visit those people, and shall return threw Lambo's ten year bazooka.

Since she is but a young little girl in the past and barely anyone knows her yet, she must be kept a secret and safe. Instead of bringing someone from her time to look after her, Reborn chose Mukuro to do the job. He accepted, despite feeling unsure with the fact that he might fail protecting the girl. Reborn tells him that the deal is off if anyone other than Tsuna and his guardians, including Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Basil see her. Mukuro has planned to do his best, as well as hide the feeling of irritation.

He so does not want to babysit the Arcobaleno's future boss, or so that's what he thought. After getting to know the sweet and kind-hearted Uni, Mukuro became quiet attached to her, as in, very willing to keep her happy at all times. Uni loves to smile, and play within the fields not far from Namimori. Wherever she goes, Mukuro is next to her, watching her dance, giggle, and speak so kindly. Uni too enjoys Mukuro's company, and finds him very polite and good, despite him denying the part of being 'a good teenager'.

Ever since she came to the past, she keeps going to the beautiful fields and dances around in circles. At times she dances around Mukuro and lies on the field like a girl playing in the snow. Trying to make an angel. Yet again she comes to the fields, dancing in circles. The gentle wind blows on her clothes and soft smooth hair. Some leaves blow along with the wind as well as petals from beautiful flowers. She seems so elegant, so gentle, so fragile, like the flowers that bloom here. Mukuro thinks.

"I love it here." Uni whispers, as she spins.

"I can see." Mukuro says, looking as pleased as she is, but not so dreamy like her expression.

"Why don't you dance with me, Mukuro-san?" Uni asks, eyes looking at Mukuro's slightly surprised expression. She giggles in her mind at the look.

"Do you want me to?"

Mukuro walks closer to Uni when he receives a nod from her. He takes her hands. So soft they feel. The two begin to turn, and soon, do they dance in circles together. Eyes do not part from one another, smiles do not escape each other's lips, neither do their hands let go of the other's. Mukuro is willing to do whatever Uni wants, because he is here with her to protect her. Uni is happy with his services, and wishes to thank him for protecting her, like he did in the future. She didn't think she could be more happier than she was when she finally met her mother again. Mukuro had brought her joy with his kindness, with his sweet and soft words, and desire to look after her to the best he can do.

Uni has never been so happy in her life.

The cool winds blow onto them again, and that is when their twenty minutes long dance ends. Their hands part, but smiles do not. Uni then gestures her guardian to kneel down, and when he does, she surprises him. Soft pink lips place a gentle kiss upon his smooth cheek. When their eyes meet, she can see shock in his eyes, as a hand goes up to touch the spot she kissed. Her smile widens, and his curiosity grows, but ends when she parts her lips.

"Be nice to her," She says. "Don't ever make her upset."

Mukuro thinks hard on this 'her', but his thoughts reach a dead end when Uni places a hand over her right eye.

Chrome.

The smile that all who knows him returns, and Uni's smile seems to have no limit as it widens even more. A nod is what she gets from him, before he stands up and takes her hand, and walks her back to Tsunayoshi's house. Her mother awaits her there, to say goodbye to her. She can return whenever she wants, but for now, they must say goodbye. Uni goes up to everyone in the house to say goodbye, with lovely hugs. Mukuro smiles as he watches the entire moment, knowing that he got the best goodbye she will give anyone.

A soft kiss.

Though he is not entirely flattered due to her age, he is pleased, to have met someone similar to Tsunayoshi. They both have kind hearts, and need to protect everyone they love, and care. He now cares for Uni, and has protected her. All gather up at the shrine, to witness her jump into the bazooka and go home. Her home, is a home they will never have, and never keep. She has no choice but to go back every time she comes here and see what could of happened, to everyone. Or what has happened, to everyone.

The reason for the bazooka being at the shrine is that Tsunayoshi finds it as a nice place to keep it. Uni agrees, and so does Reborn and everyone else. Mukuro watches Uni stand before her path back home, and tries to keep up a confident smile despite sensing such sorrow in her heart, such sadness and disbelief. He stands his ground and he watches smoke surround the bazooka and fade to reveal no one.

Not even the warmth you get from such a girl.

Nothing.

It was almost like a dream, a dream that gave him one promise to keep, and he will not break that promise. Despite Reborn revealing that he would never make his worst nightmares come true, it was only a lie, to trick him. The only thing that kept him from becoming a bit angry was, the arrival of another nightmare.

One word, tonfas.

---

**End**


End file.
